Orochi x Yami
by Okami.Yumigami
Summary: I re-uploaded this so most of the spelling errors are somewhat fixed. [WARNING: Yaoi, smut(very strong sexual themes )] Yeah, I fail at writing lemons(?)... ;u;


Orochi x Yami

Orochi hummed slightly as he walked up to Yami. "Yami-Yam~!" He laughed, Yami glanced up to the now human snake, "you're drunk aren't you?" Yami asked folding his arms. "Aha~ why?" He slurred as he leaned on Yami causing them to fall, which also made Orochi laugh full of hiccups.

"G-get off me you fool!" Yami shouted as Orochi climbed off of him, "aw~ lord Yami has his panties in a knot!" Orochi grinned, "first off; I do not wear panties there for they are not in a knot. Second; Call me lord more often, I am superior to you." Yami began but noticed Orochi drinking another bottle of sake, "listen to when I speak to you, idiot!" Yami yelled.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! I heard every word..." Orochi grumbled "repeat what I just said." Him glared as Orochi have him a blank stare, "said so,etching about getting into Ninetails' underwear... Good job man!" Orochi laughed, Yami blushed a deep red "w-what?! I never said that you fool!" Yami smacked him on the head causing his samurai helmet to fall off, Orochi didn't mind it. "Ya sure? Blight said something about hearing Ninetails screaming..." He grumbled again "I was putting alcohol her wound!" Yami huffed, he was going to yell at Blight for spreading something as stupid as that around.

"Mmm... Okay, whatever!" Orochi grinned, "don't grin at me you fool.." Yami sneered, "I can get into your underwear~ bwahaha~" Orochi laughed while nudging Yami, "not even when your sober!" He snacked him again.

"Too bad!" Orochi grinned as he climbed on top of Yami, "Wha-what are you doing?! Get off this instant!" Yami ordered as he tried to push the other man off, "aw~ won't be that bad...Promise!" He smiled as he forcefully kissed Yami on the lips, Yami groaned at this. Orochi pushed up against him as he shoved his tongue in Yami's mouth, to Orochi's surprise Yami wasn't fighting back Yami was to busy trying to think of why Orochi didn't smell or taste of alcohol.

Orochi pulled back for air, "you're not even drunk are you?!" Yami panted as Orochi shook his head"heh, nope." He panted as he looked at Yami's pants taking note of the bulge in both of theirs. "But you seem to-" Orochi began "shut up and lets get this over with." Yami sneered. Orochi chuckled slightly "very well." He said as he took off Yami's shirt then his own. Orochi kissed Yami's neck and then began to suck on it which made Yami shudder slightly. Orochi pulled down Yami's pants and noticed his boxers "aw, how cute... Moon Trive design underwear." He smirked "shut it." Yami blushed.

"Oh well...~" Orochi said as he pulled down Yami's boxers then his own pants along with his boxers. Orochi grinned as he grinded[1] against him. "N-nngh! Orochi!" Yami groaned slightly as Orochi leaned down to kiss him again. As Orochi kissed Yami he positioned himself at his entrance and shoved himself inside Yami. Yami made a muffled scream whimper thing, sounded like both... Orochi thrusted into him, he didn't care if the dark blue haired man was ready or not.

"Y-Yami..." Orochi moaned slightly as Yami ever so quietly whimpered, damn did this hurt! Orochi continued to thrust, with each thrust made, Yami was getting more used to it until... "O-Orochi! T-there!" Yami begged(sorta) as Orochi happily agreed with it and kept hitting that spot. Yami grabbed Orochi's shoulders as he kept going, "m-mm! O-Orochi!" Yami moaned/screamed as he came all over the others chest, Orochi came shortly after letting out a low moan and pulled out of him.

Orochi laid beside Yami as they both panted heavily. "How was it-?" Orochi asked as he scooted closer to Yami, "great... But you could have asked me if I was ready before you shoved into me!" Yami huffed, "heh, sorry." Orochi laughed as he placed a soft kiss on Yami's flushed cheeks.

::...::Next morning!::...::

Yami woke up next to Orochi, when did they fall asleep? Oh well, all he could think of his how much his ass hurt. "Wake up." Yami ordered as he poked Orochi with his foot when he got dressed. "M-Mmm..." Orochi groaned as he opened his eyes to see Yami glaring at him, "morning to you to." He grinned as he sat up and got dressed.

Orochi and Yami walked out of Yami's room and sat down on the sofa. Ninetails creeped up slowly with her tail(s) between her legs, "hello...Lord Yami...Orochi." She greeted as she stared at them, Blight snickered from the background, Lechku and Nechku sneered at them, Spider Queen snickering with Blight, Crimson Helm just smiled. "What?" Yami asked glancing around, "you two fucked!" Blight laughed uncontrollably. Orochi and Yami blushed slightly as they looked away from each other and buried their faces in their hands.

—...—

[1] I am 99% sure that is spelled wrong... I'm sorry.. ;A;


End file.
